


connect the dots

by dryadfiona



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Jessica needs a distraction from Martin calling her. Gil has a case. They reach a solution.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	connect the dots

Jessica hates her ex-husband.

She's hated her ex-husband for years, obviously--finding out the person you slept next to is a serial killer would ruin any relationship. But now that hatred is brought front-and-center.

"I did ask not to be called unless it's asking about what to do with your remains, Martin."

"Jess," he says, and she can hear the tension, the anger in his voice. Normally he keeps it hidden enough that she can almost forget what he is. Malcolm's doing something to piss him off, then. "Our son--"

She hangs up.

The phone rings again, and she ignores it. Again, and she ignores it. Again, and she picks up, and says, "Stop _calling_ me, Martin."

"Yikes," Gil says. "You alright?"

"Oh! Gil!" Jessica takes a sip of her drink. "My apologies, Martin's been--"

"Calling," Gil says. "Yeah. Malcolm nearly threw his phone out a window earlier."

"He should have," Jessica mutters. "Is he alright? Is that why you're calling?"

"He's fine," Gil says. "Well, fine by Malcolm standards. I actually have a case I need help with."

"Oh," Jessica says, frowning. "Well, fine. Is it another internal affairs thing?"

"No," Gil says, and she hears the awkwardness in his voice now, that was there back when he was the man who arrested her husband and took her son on stakeouts and she was just--drinking to deal with it all. "Uh, can we talk about it in person?"

"Sure," Jessica says. "I'll get Adolpho to bring the car around now." She hangs up and finishes her drink, wondering what could get Gil to feel awkward talking to her.

* * *

"Why can't Malcolm and Dani do it?" Jessica asks.

"C'mon," Gil says. "You know those two would lose it before convincing anyone."

"Well," Jessica says, thinking about how awkward Malcolm was around Eve, his actual (former) girlfriend. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Look," Gil says. "I can call another officer if you don't want to do this. I wouldn't want to, I don't know, make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, Gil," Jessica says with a small grin. "You'd hardly be the worst relationship I ever had."

Gil laughs, then, and Jessica's face feels warm, all of a sudden.

* * *

Jessica's arm-in-arm with Gil and it doesn't feel weird. It should feel weird; it's weird that it _doesn't_ feel weird. She hasn't been on even a casual date since Martin, other than one interrupted lunch with Endicott that didn't work out. Good thing, too, given everything--it just doesn't seem worth it anymore. 

They're at a dinner that's fancy enough for Gil to be uncomfortable and removed enough from Jessica's social circle that they can get away with saying they're a couple without arousing too much suspicion. Only one person has even recognized her as the Surgeon's ex-wife, which is...nice. 

Gil tries to ask which couples might be having affairs--their killer is apparently killing cheating men--but Jessica winds up taking most of the investigation onto herself. She's used to gossiping without people realizing that's what she's doing. Gil hasn't suggested they pose _as_ a couple having an affair, but then again, she doesn't want him in danger, either.

One woman has too much information on cheating and crime scene details for everything to be normal, and Gil only lets go of Jessica's hand to tackle her and read her her rights.

"Well," Jessica says, pleased, "It's lucky you invited me."

"You did awesome," Gil says, and Jessica's face feels warm again.

"Seems a shame not to finish our dinner," she says rather than saying something honest.

Gil smiles at her and nods anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i just wanted to write something quick for them! maybe one day i'll give them the longfic they deserve but that day is not today


End file.
